I Forgive You
by strong man
Summary: Maximus is feeling sorry for Axel cause he blindly forgot his past with Flynn Rider while Axel is trying to redeem himself.


**_This is my first story of the Television show, Tangled._**

 ** _Description: I always thought that Axel could be friendly, but I guess I was wrong though I've gone out of my way to redeem him cause he look like a horse who needs somebody like Maximus, I'll call them Maxixle. I mad that the episode turned out like this, but at least the guards brought him back to the castle._**

 _ **Pairings: **_Rapunzel/Eugene, Maximus/Axel **(Slash)**

 ** _Date:_ **October 15

Maximus was finishing his hay and then after he was all done, he glanced over his former pal's stall and sighed in depression. He was trouble, but Maximus could tell that there was some good in him.

He shedded a tear from his right eye then her owner and her husband walked in to check their most favorite horse.

"Really, Axel was that thief's horse? Eugene said, puzzled. "I already showed you the wanted poster, what part did you not get? She questioned him.

While he was thinking of some clues, Rapunzel approached her horse "Hey, how's my number one horse in the world doing? She rubbed her face and and kissed his nose. Though he did feel appreciate the attention, it didn't fill his loneliness.

"Max, is something wrong? She said, taking a notice of his depressed face. "Could've been the mask cause I didn't wear a mask" He said.

Rapunzel was worried and falsely knew the problem "Don't worry, we're find you a replacement companion for you to drown your sadness". She figured that hearing that would make him happy, but he had already found one in Axel.

Giving her a clue, he walked up to Axel's stable and looked at Rapunzel one again with his eyes wallowing in sorrow and it blew her mind up when she found out that he actually misses that horse.

"You wanna see him cause" she looked at her husband "I think we can change him into a real royal horse. Maximus neighed happily. "Seriously, how can you tell with the mask on? Eugene looked closely at the poster with his eyes squinted.

* * *

Deep down in the dongeon, Axel was laying down while chains were holding his hind legs with a steel muzzle to keep his quit. All he could possibly do now is to think of the consequences and how he giving up on his rider.

That's right, he just wanted to be the best, but now knows that Maximus earned a great deal for his position. He just had been undercover to get close to the money.

It wasn't until that Maximus made him see clearly, he really was the best. He thought a lot on his efforts and felt like he should redeem himself, he was now considered a lone wolf since he left his partners behind.

But, how can he evan face him now, let alone the guards. Sad and depressed until he heard guards talking from the outside cause he was in the cell closest to the door.

 **(0)**

"Please, Maximus really wants to see Axel" She explained to the guards. "Conversating with a common criminal" He said crossing his arms. "Need I remind you that Eugene was also a criminal" She proved a valid point. "That may be true, but this is a horse we're talking about.

Maximus stepped on up, pleaded and showed his eyes of sorrow. "I'm gonna get in trouble for this" He whispered to himself and stood aside "Just be quick" He gave a warning. The three went on it, but Maximus had insisted that he'll go in alone cause this was his story.

"Are you sure that he'll reason with you? Rapunzel asked. The horse nodded and walked on in then the door closed behind him. He gulped, puffed out his chest and walked forward.

Axel saw Maximus trying to find him and just turned his head, if he lied to him as a friend then how can he trust him anything more. Maximus started sniffing around and noticed Axel laying down, don't know why he didn't see him at first.

He neighed happy again and raced on over to his cell and Axel felt his presentce then got on up. Max tapped on his cell leading him to turn on around. The white horse noticed his hind legs were chained.

Axel put his head down started his amendment. Max rolled his eyes and hoped over which he could get in trouble. Thoughts of attacking, Axel look scared at him like he was going to torture him or something, but that wasn't the case of the situation.

He put his head under his chin and snuggled up. Axel gave a "I don't understand" look and Max pulled away from him and licked his cheek then nuzzled him.

This was so sudden cause he was an enamy though Maximus explain that a guy named Flynn Rider was once a thief and he didn't trust, but Rapunzel saw the good in him then he started to trust in him.

It's possible that Maximus could change him as well, he had almost forgotton about that time. Axel did his part and supported with tears falling from his eyes.

Maximus could feel the heartbeat of his heart and the other felt his heart transform itself into light. They shared this peaceful moment together. Axel was wanting to do something very special for his now boyfriend so he pulled away and said that they should celebrate their love.

Max happily galloped in place until the two guards came inside to tell Max that time is up and when they saw him inside the cell with the criminal horse, one of them told Max to get out of there.

Rapunzel and her husband, Eugene ran inside to witness it themselves. Axel saw the guards yelling at mate and defended him by snarling. As much as he loved him, he was a official member. so he walked passed him and notice Axel faded his snarling then jump on out of the cell then turned around.

Axel was shocked, but instantly felt the nuzzle again. The two guards noticed and took it into conderirstion the Flynn Rider told them that he changed and it might reflect on him.

Rapunzel walked to the two horses "I saved Eugene and now, it's your turn to save him" She explained and winked at him. One guard stepping up and walked over to jump the cell.

Axel eyes the guard and Max smiled, hoping that he could change his attitude. Once unhooked, Max stepped back so his boyfriend could jump out.

Normally, Axel was going to jump for joy, but he had kept his eyes on his mate. "Great, now we can go" Rapunzel said before the two were walking out the door. "We're still gonna keep an eye on you" A guard warned Axel though that warning was reversed when Maximus decide to take it upon himself.

"Alright, we know we can trust you" He patted Max's cheek before the two gone back to their posts. Now, the two were alone and Axel gave his lover a surprise kiss on the cheek which indeed surprise him. He winked at him for the first time after his redeeming.

Maximus nudged his eyes towards the door and Axel went on out with his boyfriend following behind.

* * *

 ** _This turn out great and I actually started this during the showing and had a sentence written with the Maximus sharing his food with him, but chanced it when I learned that he was bad._**

 ** _Next chapter will have them expressing their love for each other. Praise for making Eugene clueless._**


End file.
